


Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1310]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs tell the team about their plans in the Cat Kingdom.





	Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/01/2002 for the word [meticulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/01/meticulous).
> 
> meticulous[ muh-tik-yuh-luhs ]  
> adjective  
> taking or showing extreme care about minute details; precise; thorough:  
> a meticulous craftsman; meticulous personal appearance.  
> finicky; fussy:  
> meticulous adherence to technicalities.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), and [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Only a few minutes had passed when they returned to the human world, but instead of going back to work Tony simply texted McGee, “Change of plans. Meet us at Gibbs’ tonight. Bring Bishop, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy too.”

With that, Tony and Gibbs make a quick stop at the store where Tony picked up ingredients for a quick pasta before heading back to Gibbs’ house. Tony looked around the house, wondering what they should pack for this trip. For that matter, could they even bring anything with them to the Cat Kingdom?

He had no idea. He’d never tried to bring anything besides Gibbs before. They did seem to transfer with their clothes, so hopefully anything they had in their hands or attached to them would come through.

“Is this crazy?” Tony turned to Gibbs.

“Yes, but I’m here with you regardless.” 

”That’s sweet Gibbs, but are you sure that’s the best plan?”

“Even if we weren’t bonded, Tony, I wouldn’t let you go off on an adventure like this on your own.”

Tony smiled, “Thanks Gibbs. Now, seriously. What should we pack?”

“How should I know? I’ve never been there before.”

“Come on, Gibbs. You’re the one with a cabin that has no electricity. You’re bound to know more about what we need to take with us than I do.”

“Well you already know about rule 9.”

“True. What else?”

They spent the next 2 hours grabbing everything they thought they might possibly need to survive the jungle and the desert and trying to pack it all into something the two of them could carry. Needless to say there was a lot of unpacking and repacking before they finally felt they had a suitable compromise between what they wanted and what they had space for. 

By that time, it was approaching the time that they expected the rest of the team to start showing up. Tony headed to the kitchen and started tossing the pasta around while Gibbs went to say goodbye to his boat. Tony let him have some time with it, knowing that it could be a long time before Gibbs saw it again and he knew how much the boat meant to Gibbs.

McGee, Bishop, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all arrived at once. 

“Where did you guys go? It threw Madame Director in a tizzy when she couldn’t find you.” Abby couldn’t help asking.

“We’ll explain everything after dinner, Abbs.”

Tony tried to distract the others during dinner, but his heart wasn’t in it. Even Bishop noticed something was off. Finally dinner was done and Abby couldn’t take it anymore, “What is it? You’re not dying are you?”

“No, Abbs.” Tony chuckled, “No one is dying. At least, not that we know of.”

“Then what is it that has you so off your game?”

Tony glanced at Gibbs not sure how to explain even though they’d both agreed on this decision. Gibbs just nodded to him. Tony took a deep breath and blurted, “Gibbs and I are going to take a vacation to the Cat Kingdom.”

“What? Why?” Abby immediately protested.

“Well that’s a bit of an involved story. To start off, we had some visitors last night after you guys left.”

Ducky’s brow furrowed, “Who would that have been, young Anthony?”

“The Peruvians came back.”

“What?” The entire room gasped in shock, though Bishop’s shock was due to having no idea what they were talking about.

“Apparently, Jenny’s sister released them.”

“Jenny has a sister?” Abby asked in astonishment.

Tony nodded. “Gibbs has the proof of it in a folder, but that’s not the strange bit.”

“What more could there be?”

Tony proceeded to explain about how this old cat might know more about the prophecy and what he and Gibbs needed to be doing, so they were going to seek her out and that it would be dangerous and might take many months. He did his best to answer all of their questions, but honestly there was still a lot that neither he nor Gibbs knew and they couldn’t explain things they didn’t know.

Most of the rest of the group were shocked by what they were hearing. Bishop, however, immediately demanded to see their supply packs. With a confused expression on his face, Tony retrieved the bags that he and Gibbs had packed and gave them to Bishop to peruse.

With a meticulous attention to detail, Bishop went through each and everything that they had packed before calmly pointing out, “You should pack some dried food. Who knows how easy it will be to find food where you’re going.”

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances. Neither of them believed they could have forgotten food. They were thankful for Bishop’s meticulous nature. Both of them were certain that she had just saved them a bunch of heartache. 

“Also, don’t forget water.”

“Thanks Bishop.”

“Are you guys really leaving?” Abby sounded close to tears.

“We are, Abbs, but we’ll be back. Don’t you worry.”

“I don’t like this. It feels wrong. The prophecies have seemed to be focused on Earth related stuff not Cat Kingdom stuff.”

“Have they Abbs? Or have we just interpreted them that way because it’s what we know best?”

Abby frowned at Tony. “I still think this is the wrong move.”

“It’s too late, Abbs. We’re already decided.” 

“But Tony…” Abby stamped her foot.

“Sorry, Abbs, but the waiting was getting to both of us.”

Abby huffed. “Men. Always so impatient, thinking they have to prove something.”

“Hey! This isn’t about proving anything. This is about finding out more about what we need to know. We still really don’t know what’s expected of any of us as far as the prophecies are concerned.”

“We’ve been making progress on that, though.” Abby pouted.

“Not fast enough. I keep expecting Ziva to show back up when we least expect it and I don’t think we’re prepared to handle her the way we are, right now.”

Abby finally gave in, though, she wanted to point out that she still thought they were making a mistake. After everyone left, Tony looked at Gibbs and asked, “What do you want to do about turning in our vacation forms?”

“I already took care of it. Ducky has them.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 7 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 7 stories before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale updates written, but hopefully I'll get more written this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
